


Luck and Skill

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn doesn't like to have her abilities called into question and so sets out to prove Santana wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck and Skill

"No fucking way, Fabray. It takes  _skill_ to make a woman come. You can't just wiggle your fingers around down there and hope for the best."

"Oh my God," Quinn splutters, her face turning a deep red. "Santana, just—can you not say things like that without a warning or something."

"What? You started it, bitch."

"All I said was that I can't imagine it's so difficult."

"And you're wrong."

"I disagree," Quinn starts to say but then her eyes widen and she lets out a strangled noise as Santana begins unbuttoning her shirt. "What—what are you  _doing_?"

Santana shrugs as she lets her shirt drop to the floor then reaches back to unclasp her bra. "You think it's easy? Well, get to it," she says, her free hand gesturing down her body.

"Stop! Santana,  _Stop_! I'm not just—" Quinn pauses, sucking in a deep breath as Santana's bra drops away. Quinn follows it down as it hits the floor, then her eyes travel back upwards and she fights to keep her gaze on Santana's face as she continues speaking. "I'm not having sex with you just to prove a point."

"Well how about because you've been staring at my tits for fucking ever? C'mon, I'm giving you a free pass to touch. Don't act like you don't want to."

"I'm not like you, I can't—it has to  _mean_ something—"

"Fuck you, Quinn. You think it doesn't for me?"

"Well, I'm not the one standing half naked in front of my best friend, asking her for sex."

"Don't act like this is about  _me_. I'm doing  _you_ a fucking favour, can't let you get naked with some chick and then get laughed out of her bedroom when you don't have the first clue what to do."

"I don't think—if she cares for me, which, if I'm in that—situation, she  _will_ , it won't matter."

"You're cute."

"You're being ridiculous."

"So are we doing this, or what?" Santana asks. "Because it's not exactly the height of summer and I'm fucking freezing." She shivers to make her point, then brings her arms up to rub at the tops of them and, okay, so Quinn naturally follows the movement with her eyes and she can't help that Santana's boobs are, like,  _right there_.

"Uh..."

**"** Cat got your tongue?" Santana says with a smirk. When Quinn only continues to stare, she continues, "I know they're awesome, but you might wanna, like, close your mouth, or, y'know, at least put it to good use."

**"** Go to hell," Quinn hisses, her eyes flashing dangerously as she stalks across the room, closing the gap between them. She pushes Santana onto the bed and straddles her thighs, her hands coming up to grip hard at Santana's shoulders. Santana has a pleased look on her face as she breathes out, "Finally."

Quinn lowers her head and mutters, "For God's sake,  _shut up_ before I change my mind," then presses their lips together in a bruising kiss. Santana lets out a small moan and the hand she's not using to brace herself quickly comes up to press at the nape of Quinn's neck. Quinn almost can't help the noise she releases as Santana's fingers tangle and pull gently at her hair.

She's kissed Santana before, of course—you don't get through freshman year at the same college without getting caught up in some frat boy's game of spin the bottle—but it had never been quite like this. Her lips part effortlessly when Santana traces the crease between upper and lower lip with her tongue and she feels her stomach tighten in anticipation as their tongues meet and slide against each other.

Santana slips her hand down from the back of Quinn's head, trailing the length of her back, and Quinn shudders at the touch. It's almost delicate and so unlike what she expects from Santana.

She pulls back from the kiss, looking Santana in the eye and says, "You're not going to break me, you know?"

**"** Don't wanna scare you off," Santana replies. "There's a fair amount of throbbing going on in my pants right now and I don't really wanna be left to take care of things myself because you've run away like a scared little schoolgirl."

Quinn's eyes narrow as she takes in Santana's quirked eyebrow and smirking expression. "I'll show you  _scared little schoolgirl_ ," she says, then pushes Santana onto her back, hovering over her with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Santana's breath leaves her in a surprised whoosh as her back hits the mattress, but she still,  _somehow_ , manages to hold on to her superior expression and it drives Quinn insane. "Let's see how much of a scared schoolgirl you think I am when you're screaming my name."

**"** Confident, aren't you?"

**"** Incredibly," Quinn replies, then, "Take off your jeans."

**"** You know this is like a win-win situation for me," Santana says conversationally, as she shimmies her jeans down her legs. "I mean, on the one hand, I get to prove you're wrong – which is always fun – and on the other, well... I get an orgasm."

Quinn moves to help Santana with her jeans, pulling them off and dropping them by the side of the bed. "If you think for  _one_ second that I'm not going to drag this out until you're so, so frustrated that you're just  _begging me_ to make you come, you're crazy. You're going to sweat for every last second of any orgasm you get from me."

**"** That sounds super fun, Quinn, so maybe you could, I don't know, stop talking and start doing something already?"

Quinn shuts Santana up with a kiss and the girl moans and spreads her legs at the first touch of Quinn's fingers trailing a path up her thigh. Quinn bypasses any area that could possibly give Santana any real pleasure and continues upwards until she's stroking her thumb along the underside of Santana's breast.

Santana shifts impatiently under Quinn and pulls back from the kiss. "So y'know how there's these two little points right there on top of my tits?" She asks with a quirked eyebrow.

**"** Don't make me gag you," Quinn says and Santana grins before saying, "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Santana's cocky expression doesn't last long, however, because Quinn finally swipes her thumb over the hard point of Santana's left nipple and she hisses, pushing her head back into the pillow so she can arch her chest out. Quinn feels her own body clench in sympathy, the wetness between her legs growing with each quiet whimper Santana releases. She shuffles closer, throwing her leg over Santana's and rocking herself into Santana's hip. It's not nearly enough to ease the ache that's building, but it's something.

They're just kind of breathing heavily against each other's mouths as Quinn explores Santana's breasts. She has a feeling Santana's probably in favour of a little pain with her pleasure and gradually increases the amount of pressure she's using to pinch and roll her nipples until Santana's tossing her head against the pillow and releasing high-pitched moans every time Quinn squeezes.

**"** So what do you say," Quinn breathes out into Santana's ear, before tracing her tongue over the whorls. Santana shivers and Quinn takes a moment to enjoy the reaction before she continues. "Am I good enough so far?"

**"** We've barely rounded second," Santana replies, but the way her voice catches halfway through the sentence, just as Quinn dips her head down to suck on the skin of Santana's neck, is a much better answer as far as Quinn's concerned. She may not have any experience with women, but she's always enjoyed her ability to reduce the men she's dated to nothing but whimpering puddles of arousal with just a few sure touches, and Santana's no different in that regard.

When she's happy with the mark she's left on Santana's neck and the girl's breathing is nothing but harsh pants and pitchy moans, Quinn pulls back and just stares at Santana for a few seconds. She's kind of hesitant now, because she may be full of outward confidence, but she  _really_ hasn't done this before.

There's no way in hell she's letting Santana know that, though, so before she can second guess herself, she drags the hand that was covering Santana's breast down, scratching slightly and feeling Santana's stomach muscles twitch under her fingers.

**"** Jesus," Santana mutters, as Quinn bypasses the wetness between her legs, instead, caressing as far down one thigh as she can reach and then back up the inside of the other.

Santana's legs just drop open for her fingers, and Quinn's own arousal grows almost to breaking point because now she can see just how turned on Santana is-the evidence painted slick and shiny across the tops of both thighs.

**"** Tell me what you want, Santana," Quinn says, fingers stroking through the fine patch of hair just above Santana's clit.

**"** Fuck you," Santana replies, but then her hips jerk when Quinn runs one finger lightly over clit, and she hisses, almost like she's in pain, and Quinn knows just how aroused her own body has to be for it to react like that, so she figures Santana's isn't going to be all that much different.

**"** Tell me," she says, lips ghosting Santana's ear and causing a shiver to run through her body. "How much do you want me right now? Do you want me to fuck you, Santana? I want to, I really do, but you need to ask for it."

**"** Fuck—" Santana starts, then chokes off into a gasp as Quinn slips her hand lower, teasing at Santana's entrance.

**"** Yes?" Quinn says, her fingers slipping through Santana's arousal. She can feel the trembling in Santana's thigh, where she's pressed up against it, and when she glances up, catching Santana's gaze, the girl's eyes are almost black. It's such a heady feeling, knowing she's got Santana completely at her mercy, that Quinn can't help but groan.

It almost ruins the illusion of control she has going, but then it doesn't matter, because Santana's letting out a helpless whimper before begging,  _actually begging_ , and Quinn can't quite believe it.

**"** Please." she says, "Fucking please...  _fuck me_."

Quinn's insides clench immediately at Santana's words and she groans again then enters Santana quickly, two fingers sinking as deep as they can go.

The angle's slightly different to what Quinn's used to, and the slick heat of Santana's arousal feels familiar and strange all at once, but god, when she twists her fingers in just the right way and Santana clenches around them, it's the best feeling in the world.

Santana pulls Quinn down into a kiss that neither can really follow through with. It's sloppy and uncoordinated, and after a few seconds, Quinn pulls away, instead moving to press kisses along Santana's collar bone, nipping at the protrusion of bone. Santana gasps and reaches up to thread fingers through Quinn's hair, holding her in place.

**"** Jesus  _fuck_ , Quinn... you're gonna make me come," Santana says and Quinn smiles into Santana's skin because she knows, she can feel Santana tightening around her fingers and pushes through the burn in her muscles to thrust that bit harder, reach that bit deeper.

**"** I want to feel you," Quinn says in between those sharp nips to Santana's chest that cause the girl's hips to jerk every single time.

**"** My clit," Santana almost whimpers. "Touch my clit, make me come."

It's awkward, and Quinn doesn't think she's going to manage to get the movement right, but then she rotates her hand and her thumb barely even brushes by Santana's clit and she's crying out Quinn's name as she comes.

**"** Oh fuck," Santana mumbles, then repeats it a few times as Quinn slowly brings her down.

Quinn can't help the smile on her face as she watches Santana come round. It was amazing, she was amazing and Santana can just go suck it for ever doubting her. She's about to say as much when Santana opens her eyes and levels her with a look that just sends all moisture in her body flooding south.

**"** Uh..."

**"** My turn now, bitch," Santana says and there's a wicked gleam in her eye that makes Quinn shudder in both apprehension and anticipation. She has a feeling that their constant need to one-up each other is going to turn this into an interesting night... or maybe even more than one night.


End file.
